


A Cowboy and His Cabbit

by sammei



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Old Work Repost, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammei/pseuds/sammei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine wakes up to find something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy and His Cabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kat

 

 

Disclaimers: I don't own ANY of these guys! Please don't sue me. ~.~ Author's Notes: I really hope that you enjoy this story! ^.^ I wasn't expecting this pairing at all when I signed up for FF8 (any), but it was an interesting challenge for me. I apologize if it's not the best story you've read, but I really did give it my all. And I also apologize for the horribly short length. ~.~ Happy Holidays! Rated PG-13 for a mention of bestiality and swearing.  
 

* * *

  


The first time it happened, he didn't know _what_ was going on. 

He had woken up like any other morning, his long auburn hair threatening to suffocate him since it had snaked its way out of the leather tie he had wound around it. Irvine, with eyes still shut tightly against the invading sunlight, reached a hand to where his alarm clock was, vaguely wondering if he should use it for his next target practice. It was then that he noticed there was something, or someone, next to him. 

Irvine had bedded many people in his lifetime, so it wasn't the warmth that radiated from the person that disturbed him. It was the fact that, when he reached over, he had brushed against fur. The sharpshooter's eyes snapped open. Fur? Sure, he had a few fetishes, but bestiality was NOT one of them. He bolted upright, staring down at his guest. 

What greeted him was, next to Quistis putting on a chocobo suit, the last thing he expected. It was indeed some type of animal, mint green fur all over its body, about the size of a very large cat. But its ears were elongated, much like a rabbit's, and set between two very large eyes was a diamond shaped ruby. Irvine's eyes widened. This was... No, it couldn't be. "...Carbuncle?" he whispered. 

At this the large eyes opened, and focused on the cowboy, ears perking up. It bounded over the sheets, closing in on Irvine. Irvine let out an undignified yelp, promptly twisting himself up in the sheets before falling off the bed. He scrambled away, tripping over the clothes he had thrown on the floor the previous night, before reaching the far wall and pressing himself flat against it. Eyeing the guardian force warily, Irvine considered his options. He could simply shout for help, but with Squall and Zell on either side of his single, he had his reputation to think of. Somehow, Irvine also knew that this unexpected visitor meant him no harm, though he still didn't know how Carbuncle had made it from its junctioned spot inside of his head to his room. 

Clearing his throat, Irvine decided to tackle this situation logically. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" he shouted, his back still against the trusty wall. The green ears twitched, as Carbuncle tilted its head in a questioning manner. 

_You brought me here._

Irvine jumped, nearly brushing the ceiling with his lanky frame. He looked around frantically, searching for the voice that had spoken inside his head. "Who said that?" 

_Me, silly. No, not in your closet. Look down._

Irvine's gaze lowered, coming to rest on Carbuncle. He jumped again, this time hitting his head. "Sonuva.." he muttered, rubbing his scalp. 

He heard a pounding through his wall, Zell's somewhat muffled voice coming through. "What are you DOING in there, Kinneas?! I'm tryin' to sleep in here!" 

Glancing at Carbuncle, Irvine shouted a reply. "Sorry Dincht, just doing some... exercising! I'm almost done!" 

"You'd better be, Irvine. Or I'll come in there and kick your ass." Irvine heard some grumbling before Zell settled down again. 

"Damn, that boy loves sleeping in." Irvine inched closer to Carbuncle, crouching down to gaze at it. He tapped on the red jewel, whispering, "Was that really you, Carbuncle?" 

_Well, who else would it be? Do you know any other guardian forces that look like this, Irvy?_ The voice in his head sounded slightly amused. 

"But... how?" 

_You called to me. And I came._

"I don't remember calling for you..." Sitting on the floor, Irvine crossed his long legs, scratching his head. 

_It was in your dreams. You felt lonely, and I guess I have a strong connection to you from being junctioned so long, that I just....ended up here._

"I cannot believe I'm talking to my guardian force. This is insanity." Irvine shook his head, reddish-brown locks spilling over his shoulders, before tying it back in his trademark ponytail. 

Carbuncle leaped from the bed onto Irvine's shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek. _You've been through more insane situations,_ it chided gently, _Now c'mon, I want to meet everyone else that I've seen through your eyes!_

"I don't believe this. I really, really don't."  
 

* * *

  


Everyone in the group had reacted differently to seeing Carbuncle perched on Irvine's shoulder. Zell had glanced up and waved nonchalantly, before doing a double take and choking on his hot dog. Quistis, while pounding on Zell's back, had done little but arch a blonde eyebrow, glancing from the creature to Irvine. "I see you've had an interesting night. Have you come to explain to us?" She smiled encouragingly, a brown boot pushing a chair away from the table, tilting her head towards it. 

"When I woke up this morning, I...Oof!" He was cut off by a flying hug from Selphie, who squealed into his ear. 

"Oh my gosh, is that who I think it is?! How did you get it to come out of your head? It's so cute!!!! Hi, Carbuncle! Do you think I could get one of my guardian forces to come out?" 

Irvine laughed as Carbuncle clung to the cowboy's vest for dear life. "I don't know, Selphie, I don't even know how it ended up here." 

Rinoa's eyes had widened, her mouth slack in shock. Squall ran a hand through his already tousled hair, the surprise evident in his eyes, although he didn't verbally announce it. 

_Hi, everyone! I'm glad I could finally meet all of you!_

The sound of Zell spitting out his water was background noise to Carbuncle's merry laughter echoing in everyone's head like wind chimes on a breezy Balamb day.  
 

* * *

  


Soon, everyone grew accustomed to Carbuncle's constant presence on Irvine's shoulder. These days, Carbuncle never even bothered returning to his junctioned spot inside of Irvine's head. Quistis and Headmaster Cid had some theories about what had happened, but so far nothing had been proven. But that didn't stop anyone from testing whether or not they could bring out their junctioned allies. Zell was constantly heard coaxing Quetzacotal to appear in this world, while Quistis warned him that he probably shouldn't try it inside, or the whole Garden would short circuit. Selphie had told Irvine that she had caught glimpses of Squall carrying on conversations with Shiva inside the training center, trying to get ice goddess to do the same thing. Irvine had laughed, while scratching Carbuncle behind the ears. "I guess I'm the lucky one, eh, Carbuncle?" 

_And don't forget it!_ Carbuncle replied cheerfully. 

 


End file.
